


Dust In The Wind

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Dude>Death>Dust>Wind





	Dust In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> July 16 2003. Spoilers for Reaper

His mother always told him he had piano player's hands. The wide span could pound out everything from Beethoven to Ben Folds. Circumstances find his fingers callused from the manual labor that barely pays his bills.

If he were a success, his mother would not be in the hospital gasping for breath. He could have found her the best care.

It's not so bad, not breathing. He loves the way his hands bring peace now. Like the best musicians, he is misunderstood in his own time. He'll never be a platinum seller, but his hands bring music to the soul.


End file.
